Electrochemical techniques are seeing increased use in the biomedical fields. For this reason it is important for students who aspire for professional careers in biomedicine to become familiar with modern electrochemical and related methodologies. In this project novel electrochemical and spectroelectrochemical methods will be employed to investigate the interfacial properties and electrochemistry of biomolecules and related species. Absorption of a number of species, including biomolecules and biomolecular precursors, will be studied using surface- sensitive optical and electrochemical techniques. Other investigations to be undertaken will be directed towards the development of electrochemical sensors that are to be used to probe biological systems. Mass and charge transport phenomena in biosystems and model biological membranes will be studied. A few of the techniques to be employed include infrared and ultraviolet-visible spectroelectrochemistries, electrochemistry at ultra- microelectrodes, optical second-harmonic generation, the electrochemical quartz crystal microbalance, and conventional modern electrochemical methods such as cyclic voltammetry. Each MBRS student will perform a specific portion of the research depending on his or her interests, background and aspirations.